


Better Than You Were Taught

by Adrien303



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: ABO Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coping Mechanisms, Deceit is a fucking asshole sexist prick, Extreme sexism for a/b/o universe, Extremely abusive relationships, Good Friends, Happy Ending, Healing, Human AU, Like if an incel got a girlfriend this is how he would treat her, M/M, OC friends - Freeform, Patton is the alpha everyone deserves, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Self Harm, breaking abo double standards, breaking abo gender roles, itty bitty daddy kink, omega rights campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrien303/pseuds/Adrien303
Summary: 9 real chapters and then some add-on one-shots in the same universeDeceit and Virgil have been dating for a while now, and though Virgil is afraid of his boyfriend's aggressive actions and words, he can't find it in himself to leave him-Until he is taken to a shelter for victims of domestic abuse where he meets Patton- an alpha who is hiding cities away from his abusive Omega Ex- boyfriend. They instantly hit it off and what happens from there you'll have to read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

Fear ripped through Virgil's body the moment he heard the front door slam shut. He had begun his heat last night, but was far too sick for Deceit to be interested in taking him. Virgil had spent the night crying and throwing up on the cold tile floor of their bathroom while his alpha shouted at him to stop sobbing, because it kept waking him up.

Today the heat sickness had passed, which meant that there was no sound reason for Deceit to not want to breed him into next thursday- with or without his “lovers” consent. Virgil cowered under the covers of their shared bed in the master bedroom, inhaling the mingling scent of him and his boyfriend of eight months. He could hear Deceit's footsteps thundering up the stairs until they stopped in front of the shut door to the bedroom.

XXX TRIGGER WARNING NONCON XXX  
Goes from here to the end of the chapter. Nothing important, just character build and cruelty. Easily skippable.

"I know you're awake," said Deceit as he opened the door with a creak. He stepped forward into the room and sat on the edge of the bed right next to Virgil's curled up body. Deceit smiled wickedly at the shivering figure under the comforter. He ran his gloved fingers through the purple head of hair peaking out from under the blankets. 

Virgil flinched for a moment, then settled under the palm of his lover.

"So complient," said Deceit, awed, "I could do anything to you right now and you'd only be able to beg for more, isn't that right you little whore," finished Deceit, fingers gripping Vorgil's hair and jerking his head out from under the coverings he hid behind. "Right?" asked Deceit again with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Virgil nodded quickly, a few tears leaking down his cheeks in sleek trails into his cotton shirt. Deceit smirked, leaning forwadr and licking the tracks of tears off of his omega's neck. "Mine. Take your fucking shirt off, slut. Come on, get to it," he said, pushing Virgil's head to the side as he sat in wait for Virgil to undress for him. Virgil quickly nodded and began to strip his clothing off, shivering as his overwarmed skin met the chilled air of the room around him.

Deceit watched with baited breath until he could see the bond mark he had gifted his love with months ago, sitting not-yet fully healed on his collar bone. He gripped Virgil's wrists in a painful grip, forcing his body flush against the mattress. Settling himself on top of his omega, he could smell the arousal and fear twist into each other. The best smell in the world was one of a petrified omega in heat.

Deceit ripped open Virgil's soaked underwear, exposing him fully to the man who now had him pinned with both of his wrists in one hand. Deceit unzipped his pants and in one quick thrust bottomed out inside of Viril's unstretched, leaking hole, with a sharp, pain-filled gasp from the boy underneath. A moan broke out above him and tears leaked from his eyes as Deceit thrust in and out at a brutal pace. After a few minutes, Virgil could feel the knot of his lover hitting the outside of his hole and he gasped.

Deceit smirked at the gasp. "Enjoying yourself, there? I wouldn't be surprised. I mean the first time we met you were just about begging for my cock. That's all you omega whores are good for you know. Just a set of holes that exist to be filled with the cum of your betters. One of these days I'll pump you straight full of my pups. The alphas we can keep and teach to be strong and resilient. The omegas I'm afraid well," a chuckle, "I'm afraid we're going to sell them to the highest bidder." Fear shocked through Virgil's body as his muscles got stiff.

"Ooh, you like that? You just got so tight for me baby. Gonna force my babies into you and you'll never even see half of them." He laughed. "W-what, what about- if we have.. b-betas?" asked Virgil, fear filling his eyes.

"Betas aren't good for anything. We'll just have to get rid of those ones," he said with a wink as his knot finally tore through Virgil's hole, planting itself directly on his prostate, forcing a surprising- but anxiety filled orgasm out of the omega.

After a few minutes the knot went down and Deceit pulled out. He left to take a shower. Virgil fell asleep- covered in come and tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Deceit was away on a trip for an upcoming election two towns over. He had told Virgil that he would be away for about a week and that if Virgil did anything he wouldn’t approve of, he would know when he came back. Deceit was a hired speech writer for a myriad of politicians and was known as one of the best in the business for his incredible skill in twisting and reshaping words to form the desired outcome needed.

Since he was away, Virgil’s old friend from high school invited him out. Virgil originally declined because typically Deceit wouldn’t allow him to leave the house unaccompanied- especially to see another alpha. However, Logan convinced Virgil that Deceit would have no possible way of knowing whether or not he actually left the house while he was gone.

Riddled with anxiety, Virgil gathered up some of the money that his friends and family had gifted to him and he had hid underneath the floorboards under their bookshelf. He stuffed about thirty dollars into his pocket before deciding to leave his phone at the apartment in case Deceit actually could track his location- as he had threatened numerous times before- and headed out. The coffee shop Logan and he we’re meeting at was only a few blocks from Virgil’s apartment- a fact known to Logan and also the main reason it was chosen.

As Virgil entered the homely Café, a bell tinkled above him causing him mild alarm before he saw Logan seated at a booth in the corner. He sighed in relief before walking over to him. Before he could sit down however, a voice behind him spoke up. 

“Oh my god, hey!” Said another person that Virgil hadn’t seen since twelfth grade. 

Logan looked up from the book he had been reading silently and saw Virgil and Roman standing in front of him. He stood and shook both of their hands before Roman scoffed and took both of them into a hug. Virgil tensed and Logan shared a concerned look at his smaller friend. 

“I wasn’t aware you would be bringing Roman with you,” said Logan as he detached himself from the crushing embrace.

“Oh no I wasn’t invited I just got recommended this Coffee shop by my alpha- You know Thomas? - and I thought I’d check it out.” Roman settled down where Logan had been sitting in the booth. Logan huffed and day next to him. Roman gestured for Virgil to sit across from them and he complied. “So, what have you guys been up to since we last saw each other?” Asked Roman.

“I’ve been going to the University of Florida to get my bachelors in Astronomy,” said Logan, “I want to be a teacher.”

“Cool! I’ve been in HUNDREDS of productions since and If I do say so myself I do think I did steal the show and I’m positive there will be more shows to come!” shouted Roman.

“So,” Roman settled down again, “What have you been up to Virge?”

Virgil flinched under the pressure of both people’s eyes trained on him in expectation. “Nothing really...” He whispered.

Logan frowned. “Have you been attending classes at that college you were going to?” 

Virgil’s face turned a bit pink. “Uh, I actually dropped out.” 

Logan’s eyes widened and Roman let out a gasp. “ But why??” asked Roman.

Virgil fiddled with a napkin. “Dee said he thought it was taking too much time away from us being together..” he mumbled.

Logan still looked concerned. “Oh.. Do you have a job?”

Virgil shook his head. Roman put his hand over Virgil’s. “It’s okay you’ll probably find one soon.”

Virgil looked up at them. “Um, actually Deceit doesn’t want me to get a job because he thinks that it would put too much unnecessary stress on me and you know how I am already right?” He tried for a laugh.

“Wait is he won’t let you work?” Logan looked confused. “How do you two get any money?” 

Virgil looked at a painting across the way. “He makes enough money to take care of us both. He doesn’t need me to work, and honestly he prefers having someone to have dinner ready when he comes home and all that...” He says.

Roman and Logan look at each other before Roman turns to Virgil again. “Virgil? Um, be honest. Has Deceit ever... hit you?”

“... Not if I was good.” replied Virgil.

Roman looked close to tears.  
Logan leaned forward. “We cannot allow you to go back to this man.”

Virgil felt his hackles raise. “You can’t stop me.” He glared.

Roman’s eyes darkened with competition. “Let us help you or we’ll call the police.”

Virgil felt his breath pick up. Tears began running down his face at the thought of Deceit being taken away from him. All of his protection. All of his guidance. Leaving him forever.

“What do you want.” Asks Virgil coldly as he wiped his eyes.

Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and began typing. “I know a place that can keep you safe for a while.” Said Logan.

“I just finished emailing them telling them that you were coming, and they said that they’ll be ready for you by tomorrow.” 

Virgil sighed, knowing that he’d have to go now. He only wished his friends weren’t so damn persistent.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil heard a knock at the door right as he was finishing packing up. He had packed his favorite clothes, his dark eyeshadow, toiletries, his laptop and chargers, and the last of his money from unerneath the floor. He knew that Logan would arrive to take him to the shelter at 1 pm and at 1:02 he could hardly consider himself surprised. Virgil took his suitcase and headed for the door. He opened it to see Logan and Roman standing on his front porch, Logan's sleek black car parked behind them. Virgil was extremely uncomfortable with this but he had to protect Deceit. He was getting so far ahead in his job, he couldn't lose it all because one stupid omega couldn't take a hit.

Logan placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder and they began to usher him down the steps to the back of his car, his suitcase on the seat next to him. Logan began driving and Roman was in the passenger seat. They both kept glancing at him through the rear view mirror. As Logan naviated through the town, Virgil couldn't keep his mind off of what Deceit's reaction would be if he knew what was going on. It would probably be smiliar to what happened while Virgil was still in school. A sweet freshman alpha had come up to him in the quad, taken his hand and kissed the bruises that were wrapped around his wrist. She carefully put a daisy behind his ear and told him that he should tell someone if he was being hurt- that her younger sister had been in an abusive relationship and she knew how he felt. It would have been considered a sweet memory if Deceit hadn't been watching from a few feet away.

The second the alpha girl left, he grabbed Virgil by the back of the neck and all but dragged him into his car. he held back until they got home but after that all hell had broken loose. When Virgil stepped through the front door of their apartment, Dee started screaming at him about cheating and how he was going to tear them apart and if he wanted that. He punched Virgil in the face so hard he fell to the hard wood floor and Dee began kicking him in the ribs. He stepped on Virgil's ankle so that he had to limp around school now. A week and a half later Deceit told him to drop out of school. "I'm just so worried about ehat this is doing to your mental health sweet heart, I mean I know how fragile you are." Virgil had cried a bit and Dee put his head in his lap and carded his fingers through his purple locks. He quit the next day.

 

Virgil had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when they arrived at the center. Logan parked the car and all three got out, Roman insisting on carrying the suitcase since of course he was the stronger of the three. Walking up to the front doors of the center, Virgil could feel his palms begin to sweat and his anxiety began to kick in. Roman gently rests a hand on Virgil's shoulder and he takes a deep breath before stepping into the clean, air-conditioned lobby. Logan approaches the desk with Roman and Virgil in tow. 

"Hello, welcome to The Help Shelter for Survivors of Violence. Are you here as an occupant or are you visiting?" Logan confirmed that Virgil would be an occupant here. "Thank you and welcome, now did you schedule a room ahead of time or do you need an emergency booking?" She asked, typing on her computer before looking up expectantly. "We scheduled a room yesterday afternoon, it should be under the name Virgil Caute," said Logan.

"Of course," the woman guestered to a staff member on standby. "Come show Mr. Caute to his room, would you, Trevor?" She asked with a smile. Trevor nodded and began to lead them down a brightly lit hallway to a room on the left. Trevor pulled out a booklet with key cards inside. He pulled out the one with the corresponding room number and showed Virgil how to enter his room. "Now, you have a mini fridge inside as well as a bed, toilet, sink, and shower. We have a cafeteria down that hall and to our left and we also have a common room where many people like to come and mingle but you don't have to push yourself to get there yet if you're not ready." Trevor smiled and left them to their devices. Virgil, Logan, and Roman entered the room to find it tastefully- though minimally- decorated. Virgil sat on the bed and Roman began hurriedly unpacking the suicase into a dresser to the left of the twin bed.

"How long do I have to stay here?" asked Virgil quietly. Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. "I don't know, Virgil. I just don't want that awful man to do any more harm to you. I am... Not the best at expressing emotion but I must confess that I do care for you both quite deeply." Roman nodded before adding, "I care about you guys, too." Virgil began to tear up. Logan looked alarmed and placed a hand on his shoulder, whereas Roman just sat next to him on the bed and hugged him tightly to his chest. Virgil breathed in the scents of his friends and felt calmer. "I'm gonna be okay, guys. You don't have to stay any longer I'll figure it out." he tried for a reassuring smile. Logan patted his shoulder. "if you're sure..." "i am," said Virgil. Roman gave Virgil one last tight squeeze before Logan and Roman filed out of Virgil's new room, leaving him to get used to this new life.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil had been laying on his bed, lost in thought for who knows how long before a knock on the door startled him out of his stupor. He had thought that Logan and Roman had left already, so who was at his door? Had Deceit found him? Nearly shaking from fear, Virgil slunk out of bed and shuffled toward the door. Opening it just a crack, he ould smell an alpha and something sweet and warm. That definitety was not Deceit. Virgil opened the door fully and was graced with the sight of a quite dashing looking alpha smiling down at him.

"Hi! I'm Patton, and I heard that there was a new person so I baked some cookies to welcome you! Would you like some?" Patton gently thrusted the plate of warm cookies toward Virgil's face. Virgil hesitantly took one and bit it. He let out a moan as the sweetness of chocolate and cinnamon overtook his senses and the warmth of the dessert reached his chest. He smiled at Patton shyly before stepping forward and closing his door behind him. "I'm Virgil," he said quietly. Patton smiled at him before offering another cookie- which Virgil of course accepted. The sweetness danced on his tongue and the scent of warmth and comfort floated thrugh the air. Virgil began to unconciously move closer to Patton, continuously trying to reach more and more of his scent. Virgil finally realized what he was doing when his nose hit Patton's collarbone. Virgil quickly backed away, blushing profusely, but when he lokked back up at Patton's face, the smile seemingly hadn't wavered.

"S-sorry," Virgil stuttered under his breath. Patton only met his eyes with warmth before shrugging and saying "It's fine, it happens, kiddo. I like being able to provide comfort so most of the omegas and some of the alphas here too come to me for hugs and scents and well," he raises the tray with a laugh, "food." virgil nods, still blushing. "Here, would you like to meet some of the other people staying here?" asks Patton. Virgil nods hesitantly once more. Patton begins to lead him toward the common room.

As they got closer to the room, the sound of laughter could be heard echoing through the hallways. When they actually got into the room itself it was a very large room with sunny yellow walls and giant windows that looked over the carefully tended to garden outside. To the right was a large television attatched to the wall and a set of matching gray couches and chairs around it. In the corner was a couple wooden tables and chairs where some people were playing cards and in the back closest to the windows there was a small kitchen where the smell of cookies still radiated from.

Patton led Virgil over to one of the sofas where two younger omega and beta girls were sitting next to each other watching cartoons together. Patton walked around the couch into the girls' line of sight where they smiled. Patton guestered for Virgil to come to the front of the sofa to meet the girls. "Sophia, Leila, this is Virgil. He's new," said Patton. Virgil waved awkwardly and tried for a smile. The girls smiled at him and the redhead- Leila?- stuck out a hand for him to shake. Virgil accepted her hand and the one that followed from Sophia. "So," began Sophia, "How long do you think you'll be staying for?" Virgil shrugs. "Patton rests a careful hand on Virgil's shoulder. "That's alright, you don't have to know." Leila nodded. "I've been here for about two weeks. Sophia's been here for a month and Patton just got here about five days ago but it seems like everyone's on the fast track to loving him already." She giggles a bit at that and Patton playfully rolls his eyes.

Virgil folds his arms around himself and looks to his feet. "I'm really only here because my friends made me. There aren't really any big problems for me. I'm not sure I really belong here, I mean I'm probably just using up a bed and taking it from someone who needs it more than I do..." Virgil finished. Sophia shook her with a frown on her face. "No, there are many more shelters like this all over the city, so if someone comes here and there aren't any beds left, then they're driven to a different facility that can accomodate them by a member of staff. Trust me, honey, you're fine." She said. Virgil considered it for a moment before deciding that that made sense and nodding an 'okay'.

Leila looks both of them over before scooting over on the couch to make room and letting them sit down and watch cartoons with them. Virgil let himself relax into the back of the soft and warm sofa, not noticing the calming scent that Patton was releasing into the air for his benefit. Everyone in the room seemed to slump a bit more, smile a little easier, and just look noticably calmer.

Virgil felt himself slip closer to sleep the longer he watched until he fell asleep, head resting on Patton's shoulder. Patton looked down at Virgil's sleeping face and smiled at how precious and gentle it looked. Finally free from realities worries, he was allowed to relax into the safety of the warm alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil woke up in a warm bed with a soft, warm and slightly moving body beneath his. Virgil snuggled into the sweet smelling body and sighed before realizing that he had no idea who this person was or why he was cuddling a stranger at an abuse shelter on his second day of being here. Naturally, he panicked. Virgil jerked away from the softly breathing body he had had his head rested on and pushed himself until he could feel the cold wall against his back. He looked down through his panic and noticed that the figure was lying in the clothes he had worn yesterday with his glasses still on his face, and hair rumpled adorably. He also noticed that it was most certainly Patton. Virgil relaxed slightly before falling into confusion. How did this man get int his room and why was he even here? Almost right after he wondered that, Patton began to stir, rubbing his eyes and groaning slightly. He looked up at Virgil.

"Oh, hello." said Patton with a goofy smile. "...Hi," replied Virgil. Patton seemed to realize the situation and sat up quickly. "Oh, right. You're probably confused. Okay, so yesterday you fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons and you just looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you up without feeling bad about myself so I carried you back to your room." said Patton. "Okay, but how did you get in and, I don't mean to sound rude, but why did you stay?" asked Virgil. "Oh right," said Patton," Your key card was in your pocket. I was originally just going to drop you off but the second I set you down you started making some very unhappy noises and were releasing an omega distress scent so I decided to stay and try to calm you while you slept but it seems I fell asleep while doing so." Said Patton with a goofy smile. Virgil hadn't slept that well in ages. He gives Patton a shy smile and pulls the blankets up higher to cover himself more. Patton looked a bit concerned. "I could leave if you'd like me to- I mean I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything..." Virgil shook his head, "No no no of course not, it's all fine, really. I-I actually haven't slept so well as of late, and that helped me a bit." He could feel the blush drifting from his cheeks all the way down his neck and shoulders. Patton smiled at him, looking relieved. "Okay," he said. Patton stretched his shoulders and stood from the bed. "I-uh should probably get going. Get dressed and everything, you know?" Patton reajusted his glasses and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll see you in the common room, right?" Paton asked hopefully. "Yeah," replied Virgil, smiling. Patton awkwardly walked over to the door and gave a little wave before darting out to do the purest walk of shame probably in history. Virgil stayed in bed for a few minutes more, hiding his smile and blush in the pillow that still smelled like the alpha.

After about an hour of daydreaming, Virgil decided it would probably do to actually leave his bed at some point- especially if he wanted to see his new friend Patton again. Virgil huffed ashe sat up and then instantly grimaced as his feet touched the cold hard wood floor under his bed. He toughed it out until he could put some socks on and then he was safe from the elements again. Virgil put on his black hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans. Looking in the reflection of his cell phone, he noticed that the ever-present dark circles under his eyes had lessened considerably. He didn't quite know what to make of that so he brushed his teeth before making it out of the door making sure he had his key card in his pocket. He slipped out of his door into the slightly cooler hallway, suddenly glad he had decided on wearing his hoodie. He wandered in the direction of the common room, hoping to see the man he had- completely platonically, of course- spent the night with. When the smell of brownies reached his nose he knew exactly where he was. Virgil made his way toward the back of the common room to where the kitchen was and sat up on the counter next to where Patton was standing, just bending down to take chocolate chip brownies out of the oven. Virgil allowed himself to indulge in the heat eminating from it. As Patton stood again, and finally saw Virgil. "Hey, kiddo," Patton smiled, "It seemed cold enough in here to go icing skating outside so I made some brownies and you can help me make some cupcakes too if you'd like," Patton invited.

Virgil nodded and began to help him pull out the ingrediants and Patton gathered the needed supplies. They sat the brownies off to the side and began to get to work. Patton accidentally set down their bowl of dry ingredients and the flour puffed up and got all over his face and in his hair. Virgil giggled and helped wipe the powder off of his face while Patton cleaned his glasses. When they put the cupcake batter into the pan and that in turn into the oven, the two decided to retire to the sofa for cartoons again. Sophia wiggled her eyebrows at Virgil when Patton licked his thumb and clean some batter off of his cheek, giggling. Leila smacked her gently before leading her to sit and watch with them. They hadn't realized that they had forgotten to set the timer until they began to smell smoke. Patton and Virgil rushed back to the kitchen to get to the cupcakes hopefully in time to salvage them. Virgil grabbed pot holders and began to pull the cupcake tin out of the oven but the cloth slipped and he jerked his body in pain as the hot pan burned his hand and he involuntarily released an omega distress call. Alphas all over the building began to rush toward the frightened omega before Patton released a growl and cleared a wide berth between Virgil and anyone else before taking the cupcakes and setting them down and running Virgil's hand under cold water while he ran his fingers through Virgil's hair in a hopefully calming manner. Virgil latched onto Patton's torso and wouldn't let go. 

After Patton had figured the burn had been under water for long enough he took Virgil back to the infirmary where he put ointment and bandages on Virgil's burnt hand. Patton led Virgil back to his own room where the two fell asleep with Virgil asleep on Patton's chest, surrounded by the alphas scent and warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil was less confused waking up next to Patton as he had been the previous time, but there was still mild concern in the back of his mind. He looked down at his bandaged palm from his upright position in Patton's bed. It still stung a bit but not nearly as much as it would have if Virgil had been left to deal with it on his own. Virgil had never really been one for caring for himself. He used to care a lot about other people, until Deceit had made it abundantly clear that any "loud" emotions were not appreciated. Since then, Virgil was only compliant and sweet. The Picture-Perfect omega for the breadwinner alpha. Virgil could never express his concerns, could rarely voice an opinion rivaling Dee's, and could only cry after Deceit had been decidely too rough with him- sexually or not. Virgil had only begun living on his own after graduating highschool, and after he had quit college, his parents decided that it would be best for him not to come back. Deceit comforted him in the time of his parents ruthless rejection and held him until Virgil had been conviinced that the only one in this world that he truly needed was his loving, doting boyfriend.

Next to him, Patton began to stir and curled into Virgil's side. "Good morning" could be heard mumbled from Virgil's stomach. "We simply have to stop meeting like this," said Patton as he sat up, smiling. Virgil chuckled a bit and unconciously curled into Patton's side. Patton put his arm behind Virgil and they relaxed as they watched the sun rise through the windows of Patton's bedroom. A thought occurred to Virgil and he lets out a groan. "Ugh, I have o get dressed but my room is practically on the other side of the building," Virgil releases a dramatic sigh before falling backward onto the mattress once more. Patton chuckles and runs a hand through Virgil's hair playfully. "You can barrow some clothes from me if you don't wish to make the tretcherous journey from my room all the way back to yours and then the common room. Virgil perked up slightly. "Really?" he asked. "I don't see any reason wwhy not," replied Patton.

Patton got up to retreive a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a blue T-shirt for Virgil to put on. Virgil stood and watched as Patton turned away while he changed his clothes. "You can leave the dirty ones here, I'll bring them to you later," said Patton. Virgil nodded. When they finished dressing, Patton led the way out of his room. "You know what? Let's go to the cafeteria for some breakfast. I feel like we haven't been in a while and it's probably unhealthy for us to eat nothing but sugar," Patton smiled. "Yeah probably," Virgil scoffs good-naturedly. Patton and Virgil make their way to the Cafeteria and get in line for food. Virgil gets a salad and Patton convinced him to take a sandwich- same as him. "You're looking a bit pale, kiddo. You should probably eat some more food." Said Patton.

"Why do you call me kiddo? I mean you look just about the same age as me," asked Virgil. Patton shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I feel a bit protective," Patton smiled and gently bumbed Virgil's shoulder with his own as they walked to a table. "How old are you, anyway?" Asked Patton when they sat down in a booth against the wall. "Just turned 20. And yourself?" Asked Virgil. "Turned 23 about four months ago." Said Patton. "Huh. You look younger." Said Virgil. Patton laughed. "What like you can tell the difference between someone who's 20 or 23?" He asked. "No, you just acted a bit closer to my age... I guess." Virgil shook his head in embarrassment. "I've been told I have a 'child-like personality'," Patton smiles as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "I mean, I guess? You kinda remind me of a dad or something," said Virgil, smiling back while he poked at his salad. "Well then you better start eating your vegetables, young man," Patton joked. "Whatever you say, Daddy," Virgil tried to joke back. Patton choked on his bite of sandwich and his face went bright red. He started coughing and began chugging the water he got. Virgil laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" said Patton, despite his own laugh. "It totally was," retorted Virgil. Suddenly Virgil felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around to find who it was. Logan took a step back and raised his hands in a surrendering motion. Virgil sighed in relief. "Don't do that!" he whined. "Yeah, mayyybe not the greatest idea to randomly touch someone who's currently staying in a shelter for domestic abuse..." Said Patton quietly. "My apologies, I didn't think about that, though I promise to adjust my actions in the future." Logan said. He offered his hand to Patton. "Logan Quod. And you are?" asked Logan. Patton shook his hand. "Patton Amandi, nice to meet you. I'm a new friend of Virgil's." He said. Logan took a seat next to them. "So, how did you know where we were?" asked Virgil. "The woman at the front desk said she thought she saw you two heading down this way. That you were nearly inseperable." Logan gave a cheeky look to Virgil before whiping it off his face and returning to business. Virgil's face flushed for a moment. 

"So what brings you here?" asks Logan, looking at Patton. "That's rude and unnece-" began Virgil. "No it's alright," interrupted Patton. "I had an omega from a few cities over that didn't like um... taking no for an answer." Logan grimaced and Virgil's heart shattered. "After we broke up, he wouldn't leave me alone. He spread lies aboutme to our mutual friends and posted... unsavory images of me on the internet without my consent. I eventually packed everything up and decided to stay here until I get a court date for a restraining order." Patton smiles at them before taking another bite of sandwich. "Unfortunately, barely anyone I tell takes it seriously. 'You can't abuse alphas' they say." Patton looks down at his plate. "This ocuntry has a horrific double standard," said Logan. Patton smiled at him.

Logan looked down at his watch. "We'll I thought I'd check in before I have to go back to work, but it was nice spending my lunch break with you two. Nice meeting you, Patton." Said Logan. He stood and left, while waving goodbye. 

"I just realized that you never told me what happened to get you here. I know you said something about your friends taking you here? Is that one of the frineds? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, though," said Patton. "Oh no it's okay. Yeah my boyfriendtreated me too roughly or whatever. It isn't really that bad. He's away on a business trip right now so I'm probably going to be okay for now but when he comes back he's going to be really pissed that I'm here." Virgil laughs humorlessly. "You're still dating him?" Asked Patton worriedly. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I haven't found a good way to leave quite yet, so I don't know. He's kinda mean to me sometimes..." Patton carefully puts his hand over Virgil's, slowly, giving him enough time to pull away if he wanted. "You know, you don't deserve to be treated that way. You're an incredible man. You deserve someone wonderful." Virgil grinned at Patton's remark and turned his face to hide his blush. "Y-you too," he said. Patton smiled and interlaced their fingers. "Thank you," said Patton as their eyes met with matching blushes.


	7. Chapter 7

After that day, they had become even more unseperable than usual. Virgil had essentially moved into Patton's room with how many things he'd forgotten there. Patton and Virgil both found that they slept much better when next to each other. It was Virgil's second weeek at the facility, when shit began to go down. See, Virgil typically kept his phone turned off so that Dee couldn't use the tracker on it. However, Leila's phone died and she had asked him if she could borrow his. Virgil was incredibly busy watching the way Patton's eyes lit up when he laughed at a funny part in a Disney movie, so he handed it to her and resumed his favorite pasttime. 

When Leila turned on the phone, she saw 623 missed calls and 12,974 texts waiting. She- of course- found this troubling but didn't want to be rude and snoop so she quickly looked up the question she had and gave it back to Virgil who took it and slid it back into his pocket with a nod and a smile. Patton leaned back in his seat at one of the calmer moments of the movie and finally noticed Virgil looking at him. The two men blushed and looked back at the screen. If Patton had noticed that Virgil was much closer now than he had been at the start if the movie, he didn't say it. The credits began to roll and Patton nudged Virgil with his shoulder. "Hey, kiddo. You wanna go somewhere with me? There's a playground around here that I'd love to show you. It has swings and everything!" Patton said excitedly. Virgil chuckled. "Sure, but when are we going? It's almost," Virgil looked at the clock on the wall, "11 o'clock. Isn't that kind of late for a playground?" He asked. "I think you'd enjoy it more around now so there aren't as many people there." Patton said and stroked Virgils arm. Virgil smiled appreciatively. "Sure. Let's go after you get your jacket." Said Virgil. Patton made a face. "No, wearing the cardigan that's usually around your shoulders doesn't replace a jacket." Patton pouted until Virgil patted his cheek a bit with his palm. Patton instantly broke out into a massive smile. Virgil took his hand away and blushed. "What?" He asked defensively. "You touched me." Patton smiled. Virgil moved into himself. "I touch you sometimes..." Patton rolled his eyes. "Only if you're unconcious. ANyway I think it's nice. You're starting to trust me, so thank you." Virgil looked at his shoes, face growing significantly redder. "I trust you already..." He mumbled. "Well thank you anyway," replied Patton. Patton looked at Virgil's red face and chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the shorter's hair. Virgil protested and chased after Patton, who had begun racing down the hallway giggling.

They got Patton's jacket from his room and Virgil continued to check to make sure that they had everything they would need. 

"Okay flashlights?"

"On our phones."

"GPS?"

A laugh, "Phones, Virgil."

A pause.

"Battery life?" He asked hesitantly.

Patton checked his phone. "Eighty-six percent. You?"

"Ninety-four."

"Virge, we're good, We can go now, it's okay." Patton calmed him.

Virgil nodded, choppily. "Yeah. Okay, let's go." The two headed out to the park a block away. The cold bit at their noses and their cheeks became red from the added windchill. Virgil and Patton orbited closer to each other subconsciously for warmth as they got closer to the park. Patton told little dad-jokes and Virgil groaned playfully while trying to hide his laughter. There was only one car on the street, but it wasn't giving Virgil a good feeling. Patton looked so excited that he pushed down his ever-frequent anxiety so that his boyfr-BEST PLATONIC PAL Patton could still have fun. "We're almost there, Virgil, I promise." Patton reassured. Virgil nodded and kept his eyes completely on the grey car moving toward them. Patton stopped walking for a bit. "You okay?" He said, bending down a little bit and resting his hands on his shoulders. A moment later Patton cried out and hit the ground. Behind him, Deceit stood with a baseball bat, smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Vicious rape and stabbing

Virgil stared back at Deceit's eyes as he felt the final threads of conscious thought leave his brain. Virgil- with adrenaline flooding his veins- broke into a sprint. Deceit's mocking laugh reached his ears and he began to chase after the omega. Virgil turns and runs into a pole, breaking his nose. Virgil lied down on the ground, the flashes of pain keep him unable to get up as blood flows freely down his face. Deceit isn't there yet so Virgil decides on something. The thought of being killed by a man he once loved and never being found allowed him to swipe up as much blood on his fingers as he could. Virgil writes 'HELP ME" in his blood on the cement before beginning to cover it up with a leaf or two. Deceit came around the corner and Virgil struggled to scramble away with all of his strength. Deceit chuckled. "Awww. You're trying so hard. Are you scared, baby? That's- well, that's kinda hot." He finished. Fear resurged through Virgil as he realized the meaning behind the words. Deceit hauled Virgil over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and dragged him back to his car. Deceit opened up the trunk and snapped off the mechanism that allows you to open it from the inside. He threw Virgil into the trunk. Virgil began sobbing, but stopped after a fist collided with his eye. "Shut up and sit tight, slut," growled Deceit as he slammed the trunk shut and after a few moments- drove off. Virgil sobbed the whole time to- wherever it was Deceit was taking him. Eventually the car jerked to a stop, causing Virgil to smash his forehead against the wall of he trunk. Deceit opened the trunk to a groan. He laughed with a pitying face. "Come on out sweetheart. We're gonna get you all fixed up inside. Okay, princess?" Deceit asked before gently cradling Virgil against his chest. Virgil- who was now completely frozen in fear, couldn't struggle. Deceit led Virgil into an abandonned.. 7/11? That's weird but okay. Deceit kicked open the side door that the employees used to come to work through. He layed Virgil down on the counter in the back and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"This might hurt a little bit right now, but I promise, kitten, the pain will go away in a moment okay?"Deceit opened up the box and looked down at Virgil. "I've missed you so much baby. Imagine how hard it was to come home and find you gone. Thank god you turned your phone back on." He pulled a needle from the box. "I had to pull some strings to score some of this, but being friends with certain politicians can really work in your favor if you can believe it." He chuckled. Sticking the needle into the crook of Virgil's elbow, he caressed his thigh. "It's gonna be okay, darling. I'm gonna take care of you- along with this strange new attitude of yours." Virgil felt a heat spread through his body and his panic came back anew. "No." he said, eyes wide. "It's just enough heat inhibitor to bring back that beautiful submission along with that lovely slick you always make when you're just absolutely gagging for it. Huh, baby? You want my cock don't you. You're fucking desperate for it. An itch that only I can scratch. Well, maybe not only me.. I might invite some friends over later.." Deceit smiled wickedly before leaning down and kissing Virgil filthily. Virgil began to whimper with the feeling of the oncoming heat and his muscles became weak. Slick began to leak into his pants and a rush of redness flooded his cheeks. His dick hardened faster than should be possible. Deceit began togrind their cocks together, groaning. He roughly pulled down Virgil's pants and underwear, stuffing the latter into Virgil's mouth to muffle his sobs. 

The only way Virgil could stay sane throughout this endeaver, was to think of Patton. Loving, soft Patton, who always asked before giving hugs and who comforted him in his room when his anxiety became just too much to handle. Virgil thought of the cute freckles duted along his nose, and his big brown eyes filled with so much warmth he could melt. He thought of the man with the cute glasses and the cardigan and the stupid puns and his laugh. Virgil blushed hardest when he thought of just how good Patton looked the one time that Virgil ahd caught his reflection while he was getting dressed behind him. How his touch made his skin burn with delight. How he wished he could be there with him right now. He just wished he could have Patton. Deceit shoved inside and moaned. Virgil cried harder. It only took about six more minutes before the whole thing was finally over. He was filled with disgusting fluid and the smell made him want to cry. 

Deceit leaned over him. "Now that that's over," he said and then slapped Virgil in the face. He laughed at the pain on his face, then shoved him to the floor off the counter and kicked him in the stomach. He stomped on his ankle and laughed really hard at the sobbing scream through the underwear gag. Virgil's relief came when he heard police sirens coming closer. In seconds the door was broken down and guns were trained on Deceit. Patton came in with the police. Virgil's eyes lit up and he began to move toward him until he walked directly into Deceit's knife blade under his chin. A rivulet of blood leaked down his front and Patton saw red. In seconds he burst toward Deceit and grabbed the knife. He turned the knife out of his grip while snapping Deceit's wrist. The knife clattered to the floor and Patton bent down and thrust it into his crotch. A shriek reached the ears of the entire neighborhood. "Okay, that's enough," Said the cops as they moved forward and began to arrest Deceit. A blanket was given to Virgil and Patton was told to go comfort his omega, which he left to do gladly.


	9. Chapter 9

After the two had officially given their statements, they were allowed to go and began their walk back to the center. Well, actually Patton began his walk back. Virgil was curled up against Patton's back like a sleepy kitten since his ankle wouldn't cooperate. Their plan was to go to the hospital tomorrow but for now to just sleep. As they approached the building Patton could feel Virgil become limp where he held on. Patton smiled sadly at the man who was exhausted beyond belief after this horrifying endeaver. Patton had looked up the use of illegal heat inhibitors and it said that they only lasted for about an hour so Virgil was completely clear of them by now. Patton made his way into the building and from there into the hallway that led to his room. It took some adjustments but Patton was able to finagle the key card out of his pocket without dropping the sleepy, warm omega. Patton reaches to turn on the light and gently lays Virgil down on the bed. He took off Virgil's shoes. After Patton finished getting ready for bed, he nudged Virgil over to the side of the bed and chuckled a bit at the grunt of dissatisfaction it entailed. 

He layed down facing the sleeping man next to him. Virgil began to move himself closer toward the warmth and comforting scent of the alpha. Patton gently pulled his sleeping body closer to him with Virgil's head resting under his chin and his arms wrapped around the darkly clad omega. Virgil sighed and snuggled his face closer. Patton almost melted from how precious that was and it was all he could do to keep from squealing with glee. He pressed a gentle kiss to Virgil's head and settled down to sleep. He kept the lights on.

 

The next morning Virgil woke up slightly overheated but mostly comfortable. It seemed that he still had his hoodie on underneath of all of the sheet and covers. He also realised that in his sleep he had been backed into a corner by a warm, pliant, sleeping Patton. Virgil tried his hardest not to wake Patton when he slid a bit out of the covers and shed his sweaty hoodie. Once the layer of cotton was gone he was able to focus on his other problems, such as how to approach last night. He knew he had to go and get himself tested to make sure that the heat inhibitors weren't laced with something or that he had gotten some kind of blood infection. He also wanted to make sure that nothing was currently growing inside of him. He groaned, and instantly began to smell alpha comfort hormones being released by the sleeping- although frowing from the noise- Patton next to him. Virgil smiles at how sweet this was. This event did sort of bring them together somewhat. No matter how horrific it was. Aaaaand that's when it finished sinking in, and time to panic NOW. Virgil felt his sweat start up again tenfold or maybe he was crying he wasn't sure but he sure was sure of how fast his heart was going oh boy. With his heart hammering in his ears he couldn't hear himself making any noise so he was shocked even moreso when Patton shot up out of bed at the Omega distress call Virgil released. The walls of the room were soundproof- for embarrassing heat and rut related reasons- so it would just be Patton here to comfort the panicking omega. He wrapped his arms around Virgil and held him to his chest. He began to exaggerate his own breathing in the hopes that it would help Virgil with his. The poor man was hyperventalating and his eyes were glassy. His clothes were soaked with sweat and sobs began to take the place of silent tears. He shook violently in Patton's arms as he recounted the fear of last night and the pain, humiliation, and helplessness of being violently raped and drugged by his- Ex?? He hadn't officially broken up with him but ghosting him seemed the safer option anyways. 

Virgil could feel hands in his hair and he flinched before realising that they weren't tugging him backward but instead were carefully caressing his purple locks and moving his bangs off and away from his face. He looked up from where his head rested on Patton's chest and saw a visibly shaken but hopeful Patton smile at him and cradle him closer. Virgil allowed himself to be held until he was able to control his breathing and slow his crying. Patton carefully wiped Virgil's face free of tears and pulled him closer to him, so the top of Virgil's head now rested flush under Patton's chin. "I promise you, Virgil. It will be okay. I'm going to be here for you. I won't ever leave- unless you wanted me to of course. I want to be here for you. I want to help put that man that hurt you away whether behind bars or six feet under, either works for me." A smile and a blush. "If you'll have me.. I'd like to take you out sometime? On a date? Is that okay?" Patton was way shyer than was typical and coincidentally Virgil's bravery was growing every second he spent with the alpha. Virgil kissed the tip of Patton's nose and blushed, hard. "I would love to go out with you, Patton." He said.

Patton broke out into a massive grin and held Virgil tightly against him and they cuddled for hours before they're human needs got in the way. They were here to look out for each other. For as long as they each needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the "Official" end of the story but I'm thinking about adding some cute or some... steamy.. chapters after this. Let me know what you think, I adore the comments you all have given me and it really spurred me on to keep writing. Seriously Itell my family about the nice comments I got on this and now my mom wants to read it but I won't let that happen in a million years lmao.   
> Thank you so much for sticking around! :D


	10. Fluffy Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of consent

“Are you sure about this, kiddo?” asked Patton with his hands resting on Virgil’s waist.

Virgil snorted. “Please don’t call me ‘kiddo’ when we’re about to have sex.” He asked humorously. 

Patton’s face flushed moreso than previously and he smiled shyly. “I just... I know what happened and I want to make sure that you’re comfortable and okay. We don’t have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable.” Patton glided his hand up and down Virgil’s back soothingly.

“I know baby. That’s why I’m on top.” Virgil’s eyes glittered mischievously. Patton let out a chuckle but was growing more impatient. He wanted to let Virgil go at his own pace but.. damn the things he was doing to him. Patton jumped a bit as he felt Virgil squeeze lightly at his knot with his warm palm. Virgil smirked at him before making sure there was enough slick and lowering himself down on his Alphas thick cock. 

Patton sighed in relief and Virgil moaned. Patton looked up into his omegas eyes and pulled him a bit forward so he could kiss him. They both melted into the kiss as they felt the sensation spark through them. Virgil took a deep breath, still smiling at his boyfriend, before beginning to rock ontop of Patton. He moaned wordlessly, gasping as all of his nerves sung and electricity shocked through his body. Virgil was already leaking pre all over Pattons chest and if Patton was hard before, now he was practically make of stone. Virgil readjusted his position so that the head of Pattons cock pressed firmly at his prostate. The pleasure tightened his hole and Patton gasped beneath him. “Fuck. Is it- is it okay if I knot you?” Asked Patton breathlessly. Virgil nodded as he felt his orgasm building. Pattons cock was twitching inside of him and he knew he was close. In a show of uncharacteristic risk, Patton gripped Virgil’s hips tightly and thrusted up into the tight heat until his knot was firmly pressed against Virgils prostrate and Virgil could swear he could feel the tip of the cock pressing against his cervix.

Virgil’s eyes rolled back and his toes curled as his orgasm ripped moans out of his body. Patton shook beneath him and Virgil could feel the warm gush of Alpha seed being pushed deep inside of him. Virgil rested his head against Pattons chest as they each waited for the knot to go down. Patton carded his fingers through Virgil’s soft hair and Virgil felt full of unadulterated bliss. He sighed and nuzzled his head under Pattons chin. Patton gathered him up in his arms and held him. They both thought of how much they loved each other but they didn’t have to say anything. It was understood. They allowed themselves to relax in each other’s company until they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
